


Written like a bad Porno

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony





	Written like a bad Porno

Peter was running late. He was supposed to open and run the bakery he worked for that afternoon. When he got there, he saw a very handsome stranger standing outside the shop.

 

"Sorry I'm late. I just came from class."

 

Peter unlocked the shop and turned on the lights.

 

"I'll be with you in a second."

 

Peter ran to the back room and threw down his backpack. He ran to the counter and began to open the displays of cookies, cupcakes, macaroons, and other various cakes and sweets.

 

"Okay. What would you like, Sir?"

 

"Could I taste one of your cupcakes?"

 

"You could taste more than that, if you'd like."

 

Peter handed over one of the mini cupcakes used for sampling. The stranger popped the whole thing in his mouth.

 

"If your cream is as sweet as these cupcakes, I want a taste."

 

Peter blushed.

 

"Give me like, ten of those."

 

"Name?"

 

"Bucky Barnes."

 

Peter packaged up the cupcakes.

 

"It seems as though I've misplaced my wallet. Surely there's another way I could pay you...?"

 

Peter blushed.

 

"I think I could make some arrangements to accommodate that. Why don't you come into the back room so we can work something out?"

 

Bucky followed Peter back. He squinted at the name tag.

 

"So, Peter, how could I pay you?"

 

"You did mention something about tasting my cream, are you still up for that?"

 

Bucky nodded, kneeling on the floor. Peter unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Bucky immediately sucked him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of Peter's cock, humming at the salty taste of his precum. Peter threaded his fingers into Bucky's long hair, giving it a gentle tug. Peter's breath came out in short pants as Bucky sucked his cock.

 

"M' close."

 

Bucky made eye contact with Peter as he swallowed around him. Peter threw his head back and moaned as he came down Bucky's throat. Bucky swallowed all he had to offer.

 

"Wow. I've never had a stranger give me head before."

 

"We don't have to be strangers anymore if you don't want. Call me sometime."

 

Bucky slipped a fifty and his business card into the tips jar before ducking out of the shop with his cupcakes.


End file.
